Coeur en guimauve
by OtoKamen
Summary: Pendant l'été, la quasi-totalité de la guilde était partie : en constatant les événements qui se déroulent durant cette période et la manière dont Gajil et Luxus agissent et réagissent face à l'autre, on se demande si leur rapport avec Levy et la seule raison qui explique que les deux mages s'évitent... L'histoire se déroule peu avant l'arc Tartaros.


(Le symbole *** indique le début de l'histoire facultative : ne pas lire ce qui le suit n'altère en rien la compréhension de la fanfiction, mais il est tout de même fortement conseillé de le faire si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il advient de GaLe, qui reste mon couple préféré. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ !)

Il faisait chaud à Magnolia, ville où résidait la guilde la plus puissante du royaume de Fiore : Fairy Tail. Si chaud que la majorité des fées étaient partis loin voire très loin en mission (et non, pas de repos pour les mages). Dans la guilde, la barmaid Mirajane Strauss servait avec son habituelle bonne humeur et son grand sourire les autres personnes présentes, qui n'étaient que 7 : Elfman et Lisanna, le petit frère et la petite sœur de Mira, Wendy, Dragon Slayer de l'air et son chat Carla, Luxus Drear, Dragon Slayer de foudre et petit-fils de l'actuel maître de Fairy Tail nommé Makarov (soit le sixième maître), Gajil Redfox, fils de Metalicana, dragon du métal, lui aussi Dragon Slayer accompagné de son chat Lily.

Celui-ci était assis sur l'épaule de son maître pendant que ce dernier se nourrissait « d'aliments » tels que des clous et une grille d'aération qui avait sauté plus tôt dans la journée qui devenait étouffante tandis que 13h approchait. Ayant terminé son repas, Gajil se leva pour rendre le plateau sur lequel Mirajane avait servi ce dernier pendant qu'elle discutait avec Luxus.

Il ne faisait pas attention où il allait et bouscula le blond, qui tomba au sol malgré sa force colossale.

« Fais gaffe où tu vas, Redfox ! grogna Luxus en se relevant.

\- Lâche-moi, toi, répondit-il au mage de foudre.

\- Excuse-toi, au moins, abruti ! dit alors Luxus, bien décidé à se battre.

\- L'abruti t'emmerde, connard ! lança le brun, tout aussi prêt à en découdre.

\- On est énervé, mon dragounet ? reprit le blond d'un ton provocateur.

\- J'VAIS T'BUTER ! hurla Gajil en sautant sur son rival. »

Ils commencèrent une lutte acharnée après que Lily se soit envolé vers Mirajane pour éviter le coup de poing qui l'avait frôlé (qui d'ailleurs finit sur le nez de Gajil). Ils regardaient le combat avec détachement en parlant.

« C'est très rare de les voir se battre, tous les deux, dit la barmaid en gardant le même sourire radieux.

\- C'est surtout rare de voir un combat entre seulement deux personnes dans la guilde…

\- C'est vrai, rit Mirajane.

\- Tu sais, depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que Gajil regarde Luxus différemment, en particulier depuis que Levy est partie en mission le mois dernier...

\- Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

\- Mmm…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien… C'est juste que pendant que je parlais avec Luxus, j'ai abordé le sujet de Gajil et ça l'a plus énervé que d'habitude…

\- Étrange… Pourquoi se détestent-ils plus que la normale ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Mira en réfléchissant.

\- C'est de la paranoïa, ne t'embête pas pour ça ! »

Après que le blond ait fini sa « conversation » avec le brun, ils se relevèrent et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Luxus montait à l'étage pour s'isoler et Gajil n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rentrer chez lui. Lily le suivit et croisa le regard du Dragon Slayer qui ne l'invitait pas vraiment à parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Gajil, qui n'était toujours pas d'humeur à discuter, entendit les pas de quelqu'un grâce à son ouïe sur-développée et se retourna : Luxus se dirigeait vers lui. Essoufflé, ce dernier accosta le brun :

« Attends…

\- Tu veux quoi encore, l'étincelle ?

\- Je veux juste… m'excuser.

\- J'en veux pas de tes excuses à la con !

\- Putain mais calme-toi !

\- Dégage, fous-moi la paix !

\- Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour me faire pardonner, je dégagerai pas avant que tu te sois excusé aussi !

\- Moi, m'excuser ?! Tu me connais vraiment pas ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, OK ? Maintenant, barre-toi ! »

''Je vais le frapper cet enfoiré ! se dit le blond intérieurement.''

Il attrapa le Dragon Slayer par le col et leva le poing, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il le lâcha, soupira avec dédain et tourna les talons en direction de la guilde.

''Et pourquoi il l'a pas fait ?.. Oh et puis merde, je veux pas savoir ! ''

Gajil continua donc la route jusqu'à chez lui, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Lily qui avait assisté à cette scène sans dire un mot. Il voyait bien que quelque chose avait empêché à Luxus d'agir, mais quoi ? Il répondait très bien aux provocations de Natsu, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agi face à Gajil ? Enfin, c'était sans importance. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait imaginer ?

Toujours silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées, Lily rentra dans la modeste maison isolée en lisière de la forêt située à l'est de Magnolia qu'il partageait avec son maître et regarda ce dernier s'affaler sur le canapé avec les mêmes questionnements en tête.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ses excuses ? Il était sincère, en plus… demanda l'Exceed prudemment en appréhendant la réaction du brun.

\- Je veux pas parler de ça, répondit ce dernier, voulant couper court à la conversation.

\- Ça t'aurait fait quoi ? dit Lily, déterminé à obtenir des réponses.

\- Je vais pas m'excuser alors que je suis pas désolé ! répondit-il, soudain ouvert à la négociation.

\- Même ça, ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour le geste.

\- J'ai pas à être poli avec ce con !

\- Tu le connais à peine...

\- Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il mérite pas mes excuses !

\- Et ça s'élève à quel niveau, « suffisamment » ?

\- Ferme-là, je veux pas en parler. »

''Rien à faire, je n'aurai aucune réponse. Luxus est un sujet sensible, apparemment… Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas abandonner, j'ai envie de savoir d'où lui vient cette haine… Et surtout pourquoi maintenant que Levy est partie… Il ne veut pas lui montrer sa véritable nature ? Il veut paraître calme, sensible, innocent et doux comme un agneau à ses yeux ? Il faut vraiment mal connaître Gajil pour penser ça de lui… Il ne sait pas se contenir et même s'il cache ses sentiments, il est clairement amoureux d'elle. Mais Luxus n'est pas intéressé par Levy, il ne lui a sûrement jamais parlé, je pourrais parier qu'il ne connaît même pas son nom… J'en parlerais avec Mirajane.''

Il était 18h et après avoir passé tout l'après-midi sur son canapé à dormir, Gajil se dit qu'il serait bien de retourner à la guilde pour lui aussi trouver du travail. Il se mit alors en route vers Fairy Tail en compagnie de Lily.

Arrivé à destination, il poussa avec force les portes du bâtiment toujours aussi vide et entra d'un pas décidé pour se diriger vers le banc qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper. Cette fois, seuls Mirajane et Luxus étaient là, en plus de Lily et Gajil. L'animal alla vers la barmaid pour continuer leur conversation.

« Je suppose que Luxus t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, annonça Lily.

\- Oui, il m'en a parlé, répondit-elle. Nous en avons discuté un petit moment. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Qu'en pense-t-il ?

\- Sans surprise, il m'a dit à quel point il déteste Gajil et que ça lui est égal qu'il n'accepte pas ses excuses, que c'est tant pis pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant… Gajil dit qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi il écouterait Luxus et que son avis lui importe peu.

\- Évidemment, souffla Mira. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils se détestent autant...

\- Je me pose la même question.

\- Luxus n'a d'yeux pour personne, alors penser qu'il pourrait avoir des vues sur Levy…

\- Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas trop son style, les relations à long terme…

\- Tu le vois comme Guildarts ?

\- Un peu, dit l'Exceed en souriant.

\- Tu penses qu'il le hait parce que selon lui, Luxus est intéressé par Levy ?

\- Même si ce serait étonnant, il faut penser à tout.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre…

\- Tu as une théorie ? Toi qui connais les secrets de tous les membres de la guilde...

\- Oui, dit la serveuse amusée par la remarque de Lily, selon moi, ils ne se battent pas à proprement parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

La barmaid incita le chat à regarder les Dragon Slayers : ils discutaient en montrant les crocs, mais pas de la même manière que Grey et Natsu… Ils se chamaillaient plutôt, ils ne se battaient pas, Mirajane avait raison : Gajil se plaignait à longueur de journée, un peu comme Natsu, et Luxus lui demandait de se taire, un peu comme Lucy…

« Ils me rappellent un peu Natsu et Lucy…

\- Tu vois ? On dirait un couple !

\- C'est vrai… Mais ça ne nous aide pas…

\- Oui, ça ne fait pas avancer les choses… dit nonchalamment la serveuse accoudée à la table, la tête posée dans sa main.

\- Attends, tu as dit un couple ? Tu penses qu'ils…

\- Quoi ? Non, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Ils se détestent fondamentalement, et ils ne le montrent que maintenant pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression auprès des autres. Tu sais mieux que personne que Gajil cache ses émotions.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

\- Comment ça, s'inquiéter ? dit Mirajane avec un sourire joueur. Ça te dérangerait si…

\- Ça ne marche pas sur moi, Mira.

\- J'aurais essayé. J'ai toujours eu envie de faire rougir un Exceed… Mais c'est vrai que tu préfères Carla.

\- Quoi ? P-pas du tout, arrête d'inventer des histoires…

\- Très bien, dit la transformiste qui essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son fou rire.

\- Bon, moi, je… je crois que je vais rentrer…

\- Comme tu veux, reprit-elle avec son fameux sourire, à demain alors !

\- A demain ! conclut Lily en quittant la pièce. »

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas terminé de « s'expliquer » et Mira était toujours là à regarder dans le vague : elle faisait mine de s'ennuyer mais en réalité, elle observait et écoutait attentivement la « discussion » des deux mages. Luxus plaquait Gajil au sol et lui tenait la main dans le dos, ce qui rendait le métallique incapable de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au blond.

\- Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! criait-il en essayant de se débattre.

\- Pardon, j'entends rien, dit Luxus en tournant la tête autour de lui, pour voir d'où venait cette mystérieuse voix.

\- Espèce de gamin, je vais te buter ! aboya Gajil en brisant l'étreinte du mage de foudre.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, ricana ce dernier, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

\- Enlève ce sourire de ta tête de con, ça m'énerve !

\- Ha ! Si tu crois que…

\- Si je crois quoi, hein ? demanda le brun courroucé en voyant que son rival s'était stoppé net.

\- Gajil…

\- Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, enchaînait-il en ignorant le Dragon Slayer.

\- Gajil…

\- Pourquoi tu bouges plus, hein ? T'oses pas me frapper où c'est que t'en es pas capable, l'étincelle ?

\- GAJIL !

\- QUOI ?

\- Ta main... »

''Mais de quoi il parle ?''

Gajil se redressa et analysa la situation : il était écrasé par le corps massif de Luxus sur le sol (la position est un peu bizarre, mais bref), Mirajane les fixait obstinément d'un regard plutôt indescriptible, à la fois gêné et amusé.

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait qu'elle se retient d'exploser de rire… C'est quoi leur problème ? Je vois pas ce…''

Gajil comprit enfin, au bout de quelques longues secondes, le dit problème : il touchait à pleine main l'entre-jambes de Luxus.

''Merde.''

Il devint alors livide et Mirajane éclata de rire : le fils de Metalicana n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Il se releva et courut vers la sortie, comme s'il avait une urgence. Mira riait toujours autant, elle essayait de s'arrêter, mais c'était mission impossible.

Luxus était toujours immobile et muet…

Après plusieurs minutes, la barmaid se reprit enfin : elle essuya ses larmes et tentait comme elle pouvait de reprendre son souffle. Une fois cela fait, elle remarqua l'attitude de Luxus, ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup.

''Je ne comprends pas, là : Gajil vient de toucher sa… virilité, et il ne dit rien ? En temps normal, il l'aurait passé à tabac et torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il jure de rien dire à personne, où quelque chose comme ça, mais là, non… Il ne dit rien… Pourquoi ?… ''

Quelque chose d'inattendu et de surprenant attira soudain son attention. Il rougissait. Luxus rougissait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : la réaction de Luxus après que Gajil lui ait accidentellement touché… cette partie-là était de rougir. Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien : juste, pourquoi ?

« Luxus, ça va ? »

Au moment où leur regard se croisèrent, il tourna les talons et courut le plus vite possible à l'extérieur de la guilde.

''Je dois raconter tout ça à Lily !, se dit la serveuse étonnée, dubitative mais néanmoins impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes''

Gajil rentrait chez lui au pas de course, ayant pour seul objectif d'aller se coucher. En arrivant, il croisa Lily qui, fidèle à ses habitudes, mangeait un kiwi sur le canapé en regardant par la fenêtre. Il sursauta et fit tomber son fruit par terre, mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus (et qui l'inquiétait un peu, aussi), c'était l'état dans lequel était son partenaire : il était furieux, impassible et désorienté avec une pointe de gêne dans son regard. Lily voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? commença-t-il d'une voix claire et distincte.

\- La ferme, répondit le brun qui ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je veux pas parler, ni à toi ni à personne !

\- Ne me fais pas répéter ma question, dit l'Exceed toujours motivé à lever le voile sur l'origine des problèmes de Gajil.

\- J'ai dit la ferme.

\- C'est encore à cause de Luxus ?

\- FERME TA GUEULE, PUTAIN DE BOULE DE POILS ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Lily se mit en forme de combat et fondit sur Gajil qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir : il reçut son poing de plein fouet et percuta le mur quelques mètres plus loin, une douleur aiguë dans l'estomac. A terre, il se demandait pourquoi il venait de se faire frapper sans raison apparente (en tout cas, il n'en trouvait pas). Il se releva péniblement et regardait son chat qui faisait maintenant un demi-mètre de plus que lui.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Lily ?! grogna le Dragon Slayer indigné et un peu déboussolé.

\- Mon problème, c'est que je vois que mon ami et partenaire agit différemment ces derniers temps, je voudrais savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond !

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

\- Gajil, déclara Lily d'une voix douce qui n'était pas habituelle venant de lui, nous sommes tous les deux des mages de Fairy Tail : tu es ma famille, on doit vivre ensemble, rire ensemble, pleurer ensemble, grandir ensemble. Le maître te l'a dit, non ?

\- Ouais…

\- J'ai confiance en toi, et je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, comme nous tous, et tu le sais. Je sais que quelque chose t'embête depuis plusieurs jours, alors parles-en.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'amadouer avec ça ? J'ai pas un cœur en guimauve, tu sais !

\- Un cœur en… Quoi ? D'où tu sors cette expression ? Bref, là n'est pas la question. Je vais encore devoir te le demander ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

''Il va pas me lâcher ! Putain, je déteste parler de ce genre de choses… Je suis bien obligé, de toute manière…''

Le brun s'assit sur le plancher et se mit alors à raconter sa journée à son compagnon redevenu chat et lui aussi assis sur le parquet du salon. Il décrivit la manière dont son pied avait atterrit dans la tête de Luxus, non sans appuyer sur le fait que c'était un coup parfaitement maîtrisé et particulièrement bien placé et qu'il était de toute façon certain de gagner avec une force comme la sienne et cetera…

Il déclamait son récit quand d'un seul coup, il s'arrêta de parler et de bouger, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol, comme s'il s'était rappelé de la suite des événements et qu'il n'avait subitement plus très envie d'en parler...

« Et ensuite ? demanda Lily, voyant la réaction anormale de Gajil.

\- Ensuite ? Ben… »

''Je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi ? Merde…''

« Je me suis relevé et je suis revenu à la maison.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- …

\- Vraiment certain ? J'ai l'impression que tu oublies VOLONTAIREMENT un détail.

\- Ça va, c'est bon… Un moment, pendant qu'on se battait, Luxus me tenait un bras et me bloquait au sol, mais mon bras droit était libre, et sans faire exprès, ma main a…

\- Elle a quoi ?

\- Ben, j'ai touché son… Enfin, sa…

\- Sa quoi ? »

''Mais il veut me forcer à le dire ?''

''Est-ce qu'il va le dire ?…''

« A ton avis ?

\- Mais je sais pas moi, sois plus clair ! »

''Oh et puis merde, je le dis''

« Ben sa bite ! Putain, quelle perspicacité, franchement ! »

''Il l'a dit. Comment Levy fait pour aimer un type pareil ? se demandait Lily, dévasté.''

« T'as vraiment besoin d'être vulgaire ?!

\- C'est de ta faute, aussi !

\- OK… D'accord, d'accord… C'est de ma faute, voilà…

\- …

\- Bon, et du coup, ça fait quoi ?

\- Comment ça, ça fait quoi ? Tu veux un dessin ?

\- Je te suis pas, là : c'est quoi le souci ?

\- Le souci ? T'es vraiment sûr de pas savoir ?

\- Aaahhh… Je vois… lâcha l'Exceed, un sourire malin dessiné sur le visage.

\- Hé ben putain ! T'as mis le temps quand même.

\- Non, très bien, je ne te voyais pas comme ça… C'est bien que ce soit clair entre vous, mais évitez de faire ça en public !

\- Sérieux ? J'aurais pas dû te parler en fait... »

Le chat regarda alors son maître partir dans sa chambre et claquer la porte.

''Il est vraiment susceptible… Je me moque gentiment… J'en parlerais quand même avec Mirajane.''

Le lendemain, Lily se leva vers 7h30 et vit en s'étirant de tout son long que Gajil était déjà réveillé : il était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin, et ce jour là ne faisait pas défaut à la règle.

Sans rien avaler, le métallique s'habilla et sortit de la maison sans même dire bonjour à l'Exceed. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de l'impolitesse maladive de son compagnon, il ne régit donc pas…

''En même temps, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier… se dit-il avec un sourire. Je percerai cette affaire à jour.''

Deux heures et trente minutes plus tard, le chat arriva à la guilde, et aperçut le blond à l'étage, seul, et le brun, comme à l'accoutumée, en train de manger, assis sur SON banc. Il vola donc d'un air innocent vers la serveuse qui lui décocha un des ses plus beaux sourires pour le saluer, ce qui avait le pouvoir surprenant de remonter le moral.

« Salut Mira ! Comment tu vas ? dit Lily audiblement pour jouer le jeu auprès des Dragon Slayers.

\- Même en chuchotant, ils nous entendent, donc ne te force pas, répondit-elle en appuyant son sourire qui faisait office de « Salut ! Ça va très bien, et toi ? »

\- Oui, je sais… Alors, mise à jour de la situation, lança-t-il de son mythique air sérieux.

\- Luxus ne m'a rien dit depuis… l'incident.

\- Gajil m'en a parlé, mais pour me l'expliquer.

\- Alors on a pas plus d'information.

\- Pourquoi on parle de ça, en fait ? C'est vrai, ce ne sont pas vraiment nos affaires, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ou non, ça ne nous regarde pas. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- J'y ai pensé, et tu as raison. Laissons tomber.

\- Très bien. Parlons d'autre chose, maintenant. J'ai trouvé une mission qui m'intéresse.

\- D'accord, laisse-moi gérer ça, lui répondit-elle en souriant toujours. Alors, c'est le roi de Fiore lui-même qui fait cette requête ? Une exposition des plus belles pierres précieuses du royaume à Crocus et ils recherchent des mages pour la sécurité ? C'est parfait pour toi, ça ! Tu pars quand ?

\- Demain à 8h00.

\- C'est noté. »

''Je vais attendre qu'il parte pour continuer mon… investigation. Ce sera le moment parfait pour savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Gajil et Luxus, pensa Mirajane, qui n'avait pas laissé tomber''

« Gajil ! Monte, je dois te dire deux mots ! dit Luxus qui interpella le Dragon Slayer non sans un étrange tremblement dans la voix.

\- Tu peux attendre longtemps pour que je bouge. Descends si tu veux me parler ! grogna le brun.

\- J'ai la flemme, et puis j'ai pas envie que les deux autres écoutent ce qu'on dit comme la dernière fois, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers la serveuse et l'Exceed, qui avaient bien remarqué que les yeux de Luxus lançaient des éclairs.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'allais partir de toute façon, je dois me préparer et me reposer pour ma mission de demain, déclara Lily qui s'envola vers la porte de la guilde.

\- Et moi, j'ai à faire dans les archives, enchaîna Mirajane qui s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers pour aller au sous-sol. »

« Allez, l'étincelle, descends, dit Gajil, l'air toujours aussi sérieux et déprimé.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, soupira le mage. »

''C'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi il tremble ?''

Le blond arriva enfin en bas des marches.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Drear ?

\- Faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu peux pas arrêter de me faire chier ? Fous-moi la paix !

\- Est-ce qu'à un moment on va pouvoir discuter sans se gueuler dessus ? dit Luxus en haussant le ton et qui d'ailleurs ne tremblait plus du tout.

\- Je veux pas te parler !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Donne-moi une raison valable pour justifier que tu me détestes !

\- Je te déteste, point barre ! Maintenant dégage !

\- Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Redfox ! »

Comme il l'avait déjà fait, Luxus prit Gajil par le col. Ce dernier réagit en mettant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire, qui recula de plusieurs mètres. Le blond, des éclairs naissant sur le corps, se redressa et fonça sur le brun, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le projeta vers l'arrière. Le métallique au tapis attrapa alors la jambe du mage de foudre et le fit tomber. Il s'assit sur lui et bloqua ses mains au sol. Luxus se débattait tant qu'il pouvait, mais il était en position de faiblesse.

« Tetsuryu no... »

Il était mal : Gajil était sur le point d'utiliser le Hurlement du dragon du métal sur lui. Instinctivement, il se concentra et libéra une grande quantité d'électricité dans ses bras, qui se diffusa dans le corps du Dragon Slayer. Pris de court, ce dernier stoppa son attaque et lâcha son rival, qui put se dégager et se relever. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le cou du brun et le plaqua contre le mur.

Tous deux étaient essoufflés. Gajil, dos au mur, fixait avec colère Luxus, qui avait exactement le même regard, la main toujours portée à la gorge du fils de Metalicana.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, l'étincelle ?! demanda Gajil en se libérant du blond et qui avait baissé les yeux.

\- Parce que tu m'énerves à pas vouloir m'écouter !

\- T'es pas mon père, d'accord ? J'ai pas à t'écouter !

\- Parle pas comme ça, Gajil…

\- Et enlève ce ton moralisateur, c'est très agaçant, pour ne pas dire super chiant !

\- Tu me gonfles ! Arrête de t'emporter comme ça !

\- Je m'emporte si je veux ! Et t'as rien à m'apprendre, OK ? Alors maintenant tu... »

Soudain, plus personne ne parlait, la guilde était redevenue silencieuse. Les deux hommes se regardaient désormais dans les yeux, ce qui ne leur était jamais arrivé de leur vie, que ce soit à Luxus ou à Gajil. C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose d'inédit et d'inespéré se produit.

Gajil regardait toujours Luxus dans le blanc des yeux, et remarqua une lueur dans ces derniers : il les avait toujours perçu comme vides et absents, et il se rendait compte seulement maintenant à quel point ils étaient beaux : ils étaient d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit, comme un firmament étoilé qui brillait dans l'obscurité. Ils n'étaient pas glacials, noirs et creux, mais si majestueux, si profonds, si expressifs : ils resplendissaient dans les ténèbres de son regard. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

Quand à Luxus, il regardait toujours Gajil dans le blanc des yeux, et remarqua une lueur dans ces derniers : il les avaient toujours perçu comme perçants et menaçants, et il se rendait compte seulement maintenant à quel point ils étaient beaux : ils étaient d'un rouge vif comme le sang, comme un rubis flamboyant qui embrasait la pénombre. Ils n'étaient pas agressifs, infernaux et insensibles, mais si ardents, si rassurants, si vivants : ils faisaient brûler et fondre son cœur. C'était un spectacle grandiose.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? pensèrent le blond et le brun à l'unisson.''

Un ange était passé. Au bout de très longues minutes, les deux mages avaient repris leurs esprits et remarquèrent qu'ils venaient de rester immobiles pendant un bon bout de temps.

Le Dragon Slayer du métal allait parler, mais le Dragon Slayer de foudre lui fit signe de se taire, juste avant de partir.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Gajil décida de sortir à son tour pour se balader et réfléchir.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dehors, Mirajane sortit de derrière la porte : elle avait en réalité assisté à toute la scène, cachée dans les escaliers du sous-sol.

''Je peux arrêter mon enquête, alors, se dit-elle en souriant, je sais ce qu'il en est désormais. Mais pas un mot à personne.''

Le brun commença à marcher dans la rue alors qu'il était déjà plus de 21h. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il regardait le soleil se coucher pendant qu'il cogitait. Les souvenirs des deux derniers jours se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête : il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi Luxus était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec lui depuis que toute la guilde n'était plus là ? De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Qu'était ce sentiment qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à Luxus ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette manière lors de l'incident de la veille ?

Ce n'était pas son domaine, la réflexion : il se résolut donc à rentrer chez lui.

Il était toujours aussi pensif quand il franchit le pas de sa porte. Il s'empressa de regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un : aucune trace de Luxus, apparemment, ni de Lily. Il était déjà parti en mission ? Peut-être était-il simplement sorti…

Gajil n'était pas tellement fatigué, mais il n'avait rien à faire, il se dirigea donc dans sa chambre. Il s'enferma à l'intérieur, il se déshabilla et quand il voulut s'installer sur son lit, il aperçut une morceau de papier.

''Une note ? De qui ?''

Le cœur du brun battait un peu plus vite en ramassant le papier pour pouvoir le lire, mais quand il s'aperçut que cela venait de Lily, il eut un soupir de soulagement.

''Bordel, pourquoi j'avais le cœur qui palpitait ?! Qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait fait que ça vienne de Luxus ?'' pensa-t-il, énervé et presque embarrassé d'avoir eu cette réaction, sans aucune raison.''

 _« Gajil, je dois partir en mission plus tôt que prévu, le roi a besoin de m'informer sur quelques précisions à propos de la tâche que j'aurai à faire. Je rentrerai dans trois jours, j'ai d'autres choses à régler à Crocus. Souhaite-moi bonne chance »_

''Je m'en fous, Lily…''

Il jeta la note par terre avec dédain. Néanmoins, il remarqua heureusement que quelque chose était écrit au verso. L'écriture était différente, plus déstructurée et plus brouillon.

Gajil s'empressa de reprendre le bout de papier : son cœur s'était remis à battre, il avait la boule au ventre. Il lut alors ce qu'il était griffonné :

 _« Retrouves-moi dans le parc de Magnolia à 22h30. Si tu ne sait pas qui écris ça, vient me voir et tu le saura._

 _P.S. : Désolé pour les faute, mon père m'as plus apprit le combat que l'orthographe »_

Le mage du métal savait parfaitement qui c'était, et son cœur battait d'autant plus vite qu'il se rendait compte que Luxus lui avait donné rendez-vous.

''Pourquoi il veut me voir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?.. Faut que j'arrête la parano, moi, il me veut rien…Alors pourquoi je stresse ?! se dit le brun qui appuyait sur sa poitrine pour essayer de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Bon, calme-toi, il va rien se passer. Il pourrait arriver quoi, sérieusement ? Quelle heure il est, d'ailleurs ? 21H26 ? J'ai le temps, le parc est à cinq minutes à pied.''

Gajil alla prendre sa douche en réfléchissant au pourquoi du rendez-vous de Luxus. De quoi il voulait parler ?

''En même temps, je suis même pas sûr que c'est lui. Je vais pas me faire trop de films, c'est peut-être une blague. Si c'en est une, quelle blague de merde… Faut que je me vide l'esprit, que je pense à autre chose… Rhaa j'y arrive pas ! se dit-il en se tirant les cheveux pendant que l'eau brûlante glissait sur son corps.''

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il sortit de sa salle de bain et enfila son pantalon blanc, ses bottes et sa tunique sans manches noires.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais il stressait rien que de penser au moment où il verrait Luxus debout sous l'arbre : il avait l'impression d'aller à un genre de rendez-vous galant, sous la lune, tous les deux seuls, sans personne autour… Mais à quoi il pensait, là ? Si c'est à ça qu'il s'attendait, il allait être très déçu ! Comme si c'était possible !

L'heure tournait pendant que le brun réfléchissait toujours au déroulement de cette rencontre. Qu'est-ce que Luxus allait lui dire ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir à un endroit désert de nuit ? Il voulait faire une mission avec lui ? Pourquoi lui donner rendez-vous, alors ?

''C'est pas vrai, je stresse comme un malade ! C'est pas ça le plus énervant, c'est plutôt que je sais pertinemment qu'il va rien se passer ! Allez, il faut que je me détende… Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui ou quoi que ce soit !''

Gajil réalisa ce qu'il venait de se dire, et il voulut instantanément se jeter contre un mur :

''J'ai un problème ou quoi ?! A quoi je suis en train de penser, là ? Je déraille ! C'est le stress, c'est le stress… Mais le stress de quoi ?! Ça m'énerve !

Bon, respire, putain, ça va le faire… Quelle heure il est ? 22H21 ? Cool, j'ai le temps, dit-il intérieurement en ayant bizarrement peur d'être en retard''

Il quitta donc sa maison : sur le chemin, il se forçait à penser à autre chose qu'à Luxus, mais malgré ça, l'appréhension le faisait marcher à reculons. Il ne fallait pas que le blond le voit dans cet état où il se poserait des questions. Mais que devait-il faire ?

''Mais je vais rien faire du tout, bordel ! Je suis Gajil Redfox, le fils du grand Metalicana, le Dragon Slayer du métal, l'ancien membre de Phantom Lord le plus puissant, un des meilleurs mages de Fairy Tail ! Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par lui !''

Ces pensées lui avaient remonté le moral, mais quand au détour d'un virage il aperçut le parc, puis Luxus, il perdit tout son courage et son cœur rata un battement.

''Il est là… Merde, il est là… Je fais quoi ?''

Le mage de foudre ne l'avait pas encore vu, et Gajil se rendit compte qu'il portait sa fameuse chemise violette, mais pas son manteau. Le problème n'était pas là, mais dans le fait que sa chemise était déboutonnée, elle était ouverte jusqu'au quatrième bouton, deux de plus qu'à son habitude.

Le brun avait bien sûr remarqué ça, et il devait se retenir de ne pas regarder le début du torse apparent du blond.

''Sérieusement, pourquoi il fait ça ?! Il le fait exprès où quoi ? Faut VRAIMENT que je me calme, en fait… Il fait ce qu'il veut avec ses fringues, s'il veut sortir à poil, c'est son problème. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme merde, encore ? Ressaisis-toi, bordel ! Allez, prends ton air habituel et ça va bien se passer.''

Le métallique essaya donc tant bien que mal de cacher ses émotions au blond qui lui faisait un effet très étrange. Arrivé devant lui, il était redevenu lui-même, soit d'une dégaine solitaire et dépressive.

« Alors, Drear, tu voulais me parler ? commença-t-il en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

\- Ouais… Je me suis dit qu'en discuter seuls et de nuit nous permettrait de pas nous battre, tu vois ? bafouilla Luxus qui était visiblement embarrassé.

\- Si tu le dis… Crache le morceau, maintenant, j'ai assez attendu.

\- Tu sais de quoi je veux te parler, en plus, donc me presse pas, d'accord ? Ou alors tu le sais pas ?.. dit le blond qui était d'un coup d'un seul très confiant, ce qui mettait le brun mal à l'aise à son tour en regardant le mage de foudre s'approcher lentement de lui, le cœur palpitant.

\- Comment je peux savoir de quoi tu veux me parler ? répondit Gajil qui commençait à trembler un peu à la vue du regard malicieux et sadique du mage de foudre.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas, ou t'as peur d'en parler ? rétorqua-t-il en laissant le sadisme disparaître au profit d'une pointe d'excitation.

\- A-arrête… bégaya le brun en voyant Luxus s'approcher de lui.

\- Je vais te montrer, alors. »

Luxus commença alors à embrasser Gajil dans le cou, sous le souffle court du brun. Il essayait de le repousser, mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il sentait la respiration profonde et chaude du blond sur sa peau en frissonnant, ce qui lui faisait perdre un peu plus le contrôle de la situation.

« Luxus… Pourquoi tu… souffla-t-il en camouflant le plaisir qu'il ressentait au contact du grand Dragon Slayer.

\- Toujours pas ? Je vais être plus explicite alors. »

Il remonta lentement sa bouche jusqu'à celle de Gajil… et l'embrassa tendrement. Il prenait son temps, laissant au brun le soin d'approfondir ce baiser, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il passait sa main dans sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs corps massifs un peu plus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et goûtèrent à l'autre, savourant chaque instant où les deux hommes étaient collés, l'un caressant sa nuque, l'autre découvrant son cou et le haut de son torse.

Ce moment magique s'est arrêté plus brusquement que Gajil l'aurait voulu, mais il devait en être sûr. Il se sépara donc du colosse aux cheveux dorés et lui dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Gihi ! Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ? la main toujours dans le cou du mage.

\- Comme si tu le savais pas ! lui aussi toujours en train de caresser la nuque du Dragon Slayer.

\- Je veux que tu le dises !

\- J'ai envie d'autre chose avant. »

La main de Luxus glissa brusquement vers le pantalon de Gajil, et sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le blond avait déjà posé ses doigts sur la forme de la virilité du brun. Il commença alors à la caresser doucement, allant de haut en bas, touchant chaque centimètre de la peau du métallique cachée derrière le tissu. Gajil était aux anges : il s'empressa d'embrasser franchement le blond, qui fut surpris, mais qui ne recula pas pour autant (il ne retira d'ailleurs pas sa main).

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers amoureux, le manque d'air les fit se séparer, mais ils n'étaient que plus excités.

« Gihi ! T'embrasse bien, l'étincelle !

\- Et crois-moi, c'est pas ce que je fait de mieux…

\- Intéressant… Prouve-le.

\- Suis-moi, mon dragounet, tu vas l'avoir, ta preuve. »

En courant et avec impatience, les deux mages s'empressèrent de se rendre dans la maison de Luxus située à deux pas de là. Arrivés, ils montèrent dans la chambre du mage de foudre, qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Le Dragon Slayer du métal s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le malabar tatoué avec un sourire carnassier. Ce dernier se retourna et vit le brun se relever : sans tarder, il enleva sa chemise, ses chaussures, son pantalon noir et son boxer noir traversé par un éclair, et observa le jeune mage du métal se déshabiller à son tour (non sans jeter quelques regards gourmands sur les muscles développés de Gajil et sur l'organe de son désir qu'il n'imaginait sincèrement pas aussi gros).

Les deux hommes se collèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément en caressant le corps musclé de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant assez longtemps pour que chacun comprenne et sente physiquement à quel point l'autre avait envie de lui.

Ils firent alors chacun un pas en arrière, et sans arrêter de passer leurs doigts sur les courbes viriles de l'homme qu'ils désiraient, ils dirent :

« Gihi ! Dis-donc, l'étincelle, t'es en forme !

\- T'es pas à plaindre non plus, mon dragounet !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

\- T'as raison, je vais la vexer, répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quand on a une grosse bite comme toi, on la ferme, grogna Gajil en rougissant. Pour toi, c'est sûr que c'est facile de parler de taille ! lui rétorqua-t-il en louchant sur le sexe volumineux de Luxus.

\- Complexe pas, c'est pas comme si j'étais beaucoup au dessus de toi… Loin de là, d'ailleurs, déclara le mage de foudre qui avait lui aussi du mal à décrocher ses yeux de celui de Gajil qui, selon lui, atteignait au moins 24 fiers centimètres.

\- Et arrête de regarder là ! s'indigna le brun en rougissant un peu plus, s'attendant presque à voir Luxus baver par terre.

\- Désolé, mon dragounet, répondit-il vaguement en fixant toujours le même point.

\- Enlève ce regard, aussi, on dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus, souffla le métallique en appuyant sur ces mots qui l'excitaient presque davantage.

\- Gagné. »

Sans prévenir, le blond plaqua avec force le fils de Metalicana sur le lit et s'installa lentement à califourchon sur lui. Gajil souriait toujours, et l'excitation ne faisait que croître quand il sentit une main saisir son membre imposant : cette sensation arracha une respiration profonde au brun, qui serrait les dents et fermait les yeux en se laissant emporter par la luxure et le plaisir que lui procurait Luxus, et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Chaque seconde qu'il passait en touchant le corps puissant du colosse blond lui semblait interminable : il était comme au paradis, tandis que le mage de foudre l'embrassait plus langoureusement et faisait bouger sa main de plus en plus vite. Le souffle de Gajil s'accélérait et devenait plus court à chaque instant, il ne retenait pas les gémissements de plaisir qui augmentaient en nombre pendant que Luxus masturbait le brun sans retirer ses lèvres du cou du Dragon Slayer.

Au bout de ces délicieuses minutes, Gajil produisit un râle grave et se libéra abondamment dans la main de Luxus et sur les draps. Ce moment d'extase n'avait pas assez duré pour les deux Dragon Slayers…

« Gihi ! Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça, l'étincelle ? »

Gajil attrapa le mage de foudre par la taille et le retourna. Désormais c'était lui qui était à califourchon sur le blond, et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire (vu l'expression de son visage). Le brun s'approcha du mage de foudre et déposa un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres en commençant à triturer les parties sensibles de celui-ci, sortit sa grande langue pointue et descendit sensuellement dans le cou du jeune homme : il atteignit son torse, puis son ventre en prenant soin de dessiner tous les muscles saillants de l'homme électrique : il arriva enfin et sous la respiration tremblante et saccadée de Luxus à l'organe qu'il convoitait le plus. Il ne s'attarda pas et le prit dans sa bouche. Il faisait attention d'aller tout en bas et jusqu'au bout avec soin en mettant parfois des coups de langue qui faisaient s'agiter un peu plus le Dragon Slayer qui gémissait davantage. Il en demandait sans cesse plus en continuant de soupirer, ce qui faisait accélérer le métallique, et qui rendait le pauvre Luxus à la merci du grand Redfox. Il était malgré tout aux anges, il ressentait un plaisir encore plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait : ses gémissements s'intensifièrent jusqu'au moment où il atteignit l'orgasme accompagné d'un cri grave en délivrant sa semence dans la bouche de Gajil qui avala tout.

Gajil, satisfait, se coucha à côté de son partenaire en caressant son membre encore dur. Luxus l'interrompit en plaçant ses bras sous son ventre et en le faisant basculer vers l'arrière. Surpris, il essaya de se relever, mais compris ce que le blond musclé voulait : un sourire vicieux et excité se dessina donc sur son visage et il resta à quatre pattes.

« T'as cru que j'en avais terminé, mon dragounet ? »

Le mage de foudre vint vers Gajil et présenta son érection derrière lui, et il s'introduit à l'intérieur du brun : au bout de seulement quelques secondes, le métallique commençait déjà à gémir. Le plaisir lui faisait perdre le contrôle à une vitesse hallucinante et il en demandait plus sans arrêt : le blond s'exécutait, et Gajil gémissait de plus belle : chaque aller-retour lui faisait goûter un peu plus à l'extase, et cela n'empêchait pas à la fée foudroyante de continuer à aller plus vite.

Luxus ne freinait pas et Gajil gémissait toujours, quand soudainement, il ressentit un plaisir tellement intense qu'il lui arracha un cri rauque : Luxus avait inconsciemment atteint sa prostate. Il perdait la notion du temps et cria sans le vouloir le prénom de l'homme qui le chevauchait. Le blond était deux fois plus excité en entendant l'élu de son cœur crier son prénom, il entreprit d'aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pour faire gémir son partenaire encore plus.

Enfin, il vint le moment pour les deux hommes de se relâcher : un énième coup de rein envoya les deux amants au septième ciel dans un long cri grave. L'orgasme de Gajil fut projeté sur le lit et celui de Luxus finit à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Épuisés, après plus d'une heure et demie d'ébats magiques, ils tombèrent sur le matelas, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement…

Au bout de ce long et délicieux baiser, Gajil s'écarta et regardait Luxus d'un air tendre mais toujours teinté d'une fierté indélébile qui caractérisait le fils de Metalicana.

« Gihi, c'était…

\- Ouais, c'était énorme… Bien joué, mon dragounet, lui souffla son bien-aimé, essoufflé et couvert de sueur.

\- On est d'accord, l'étincelle. Mais pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ?

\- Mais qu'il est con ! T'es pas fute-fute, hein…

\- Allez, dis-le, maintenant.

\- Je t'aime, abruti de Redfox. »

Le métallique resta bouche bée : il ne s'attendait pas que ce serait aussi facile d'entendre cette phrase qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

« - Ah… d-d'accord donc tu te gênes pas…

\- Tu t'y attendais pas, peut-être ?

\- Que tu me le dises comme ça, non…

\- Et toi ? Dis-le moi.

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Gajil… dit le blond en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu crèveras avant de m'entendre dire ça, c'est une promesse, l'étincelle.

\- Comme tu veux… bonne nuit alors, mon dragounet à moi, conclut le mage de foudre.

\- Gihi ! Bonne nuit, ma petite étincelle…

\- Sérieusement ? « Ma petite étincelle » ? Je mérite vraiment qu'une étincelle pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas « mon petit éclair » ?

\- Très drôle. Trouve autre chose.

\- Mon orage ?

\- C'est fou ce que c'est nul !

\- Chéri ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Mon cœur ?

\- Arrête !

\- OK, OK… Pourquoi pas… Icare ?

\- Quoi ?.. Allez, si ça te fait plaisir.

\- Gihi ! D'accord… bonne nuit, mon Icare ! »

''Quel surnom débile… pensait Luxus en fermant les yeux.''

Et ils s'endormirent tous deux, paisiblement bercés par Morphée…

*** Le lendemain, il faisait très beau et plutôt chaud à Magnolia, malgré le fait qu'il soit 8h30. Gajil ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit l'emplit de bonheur : Luxus. Il regardait le ciel bleu par la fenêtre, assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Le brun s'apprêtait à se lever, mais il fut captivé par l'envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait la pièce dans laquelle il était. Toute la chambre était blanche : que ce soit les murs, le sol, le plafond, la chaise, la commode, le lit, les oreillers ou les draps. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Gajil, c'était que la pièce avait l'air très moderne et très vivante, et il ne tarda pas à découvrir pourquoi : dans un coin de la grande chambre, il y avait un nombre incalculable d'instruments de musique : trois guitares (une basse, une électrique et une sèche), un piano, une batterie, un violon, une contrebasse, un violoncelle, une flûte traversière, un trombone, un xylophone et même un triangle… Il y avait en prime des instruments que le brun ne connaissait même pas. C'était une sacrée surprise : il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que son Luxus était un mélomane.

Il enfila son boxer, se leva du lit et rejoignit le mage de foudre déjà prêt à partir à la fenêtre en enlaçant sa taille.

« C'est quoi ces instruments ? Tu sais en jouer ?

\- Oui, quelle question ?

\- Tu joues de la batterie ET du violon ? Mais ça va pas ensemble…

\- Détrompe-toi, mon dragounet, quelqu'un comme moi apprécie ce genre de mélange.

\- Quelqu'un comme toi ?

\- J'écoute uniquement des remix rock de musique classique, mon dragounet, pas comme toi.

\- Je t'imaginais pas comme ça, Icare…

\- Peut-être que je t'apprendrais à jouer de la guitare, un jour, t'as l'air de galérer ! rit Luxus en se retournant et en enlaçant le métallique à son tour.

\- Gihi ! Je dirais pas non, en vrai…

\- Alors je te demande un truc en échange.

\- Je te vois venir, « chéri ». Mais bon, puisque t'insistes... Je t'aime. Ça te va comme ça ? demanda le Dragon Slayer en approchant son visage de celui de son amant.

\- Oh que oui ça me va. »

Luxus approcha lui aussi son visage de celui de son bien-aimé et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, profitant du corps de l'autre pendant un instant de tendresse…

Après de longues embrassades, ils se séparèrent.

''Wow, c'est dingue comme il embrasse bien, lui aussi ! se dit Luxus.''

« Gihi ! Merci, Icare…

\- Hein ? Je l'ai dit à haute voix ?

\- Et ouais ! répondit Gajil en se mordant la langue.

\- Merde… C'est pas grave, ajouta le blond avec un sourire joueur.

\- T'as raison… Bon, on va à la guilde ? On mangera là-bas, il y a personne.

\- OK. dit simplement le blond.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche avant. Je trouverai la salle de bain tout seul, t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord, mon dragounet, je t'attends ici.

\- Arrête un peu de m'appeler comme ça, Icare, soupira Gajil.

\- Bien reçu, Gajil, répondit Luxus.

\- A tout à l'heure… Luxus, déclara Gajil en sortant de la chambre.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, le blond vit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et découvrit son amant nu, l'eau de la douche coulant encore sur sa peau bronzée et son corps musclé. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à la manière dont le regardait le Dragon Slayer et marcha machinalement vers la commode.

« Je peux te voler un boxer ? demande le brun.

\- Fais ce que tu veux... »

Le mage de foudre regardait fixement et avec désir tout en se mordant la lèvre le sexe de Gajil, qui même au repos, restait impressionnant. Il s'avança près de lui, et quand le métallique sentit le souffle chaud du blond, il laissa tomber les sous-vêtements par terre.

Luxus, collé à Gajil, embrassait sa nuque et son cou en faisant doucement glisser ses mains sur le buste bien dessiné du brun. Quand il toucha sa virilité grandissante, le colosse percé se retourna, attrapa le col du mage de foudre et l'embrassa passionnément, bouillonnant d'ardeur, et le poussa sur le lit.

Ce qui se passa dans la chambre durant l'heure qui suivit n'appartient qu'à eux…

De retour à Fairy Tail, il est 10:07 et le couple de Dragon Slayers arrive dans la guilde, où il n'y a que Mirajane et Elfman. Luxus et Gajil marchèrent avec un air le plus normal et innocent possible, mais rien ne peut échapper à la barmaid. En les voyant, elle leur demanda :

« Gajil ? Luxus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ? Comment se fait-il que vous arriviez à la même heure ? »

Le brun allait parler, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Lisana, qui se mit à écouter la discussion.

« Ah, ça ? Heu… On s'est croisé en chemin, reprit-il.

\- C'est impossible, on voit la maison de Luxus de là où on habite et je vous ai vus en sortir tous les deux, répondit Lisanna, ce qui embarrassa un peu plus les deux mages.

\- Ah… c'est… on a… enfin, il a… bafouilla Luxus qui devenait rouge brique.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tu as dans le cou, Gajil ? C'est une blessure ?! Génial ! Un homme ça se bat ! s'écria Elfman.

\- C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Mira à propos de la mystérieuse trace.

\- C'est… un… une… morsure ! C'est Lily qui m'a mordu ! dit le brun paniqué précipitamment.

\- Tu sais que Lily est parti en mission, Gajil. Et ça ressemble beaucoup plus à une morsure d'amour, selon moi… Qui t'a fait un suçon ? demanda Lisanna. »

Les Strauss scrutaient les Dragon Slayers qui ne disaient plus rien, ils avaient l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer sous terre où n'importe quoi d'autre, pourvu qu'ils disparaissent. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, quelqu'un parla enfin :

« On a couché ensemble, dit Luxus. »

Tout le monde était scotché : c'était donc pour ça qu'ils se comportaient aussi bizarrement ces derniers temps… Personne ne savait quoi dire, les Strauss n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et voulaient immédiatement en savoir plus.

Mirajane fut la première à s'avancer :

« Vous couchez ensemble, d'accord, mais est-ce que vous vous… aimez ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Si on s'aime ? Gihi ! »

Gajil s'approcha de Luxus et allait l'embrasser, mais la fratrie s'indigna en criant :

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire…

\- Oui, on vous croit…

\- C'est tellement viril, la confiance ! »

Après cette déclaration des plus inattendues, la journée reprit son cours normal.

Pendant son repas, Gajil fut interpellé par la serveuse, qui lui informa que Lily ne rentrait pas aussi tôt que prévu. Hormis ça, c'est tout ce qui arriva, jusqu'à la nuit que le métallique passa de la même manière que la veille, et les nuits suivantes furent également identiques...

[…]

Les semaines défilèrent, et toutes les fées étaient désormais revenues chez elles. Gajil rendait visite à Luxus tous les soirs, en disant à Lily qu'il se promenait dans la ville suite à la découverte de son goût pour les balades nocturnes. Le couple de Dragon Slayers avaient fait juré aux Strauss de tenir leur langue, et personne à part eux n'était au courant.

Une journée comme les autres, où la guilde était au complet (ce qui arrivait en réalité assez rarement), une certaine Levy McGarden se mit au centre du bâtiment et demandait le calme.

« S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il-vous-plaît, tout le monde ! criait-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. J'ai une annonce à faire, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Elle avait beau essayer, personne ne l'entendait. Elle dût utiliser la manière forte.

« Solid Script : Silence ! »

En une fraction de seconde, tout le bruit disparut : la guilde entière s'était tut et elle commença à faire de la place à Levy, au milieu du hall. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« Merci. Comme je vous le disais, j'ai une annonce à faire. Elle n'est sûrement pas très importante, mais elle l'est pour moi, alors je voudrais que tout le monde le sache.

\- Moi aussi. »

Tout le monde se retourna : Gajil s'était levé de son banc et se mit à côté de la bleutée.

« Moi aussi, j'ai un truc à dire. A toi l'honneur, crevette.

\- Non, je t'en prie, Gajil.

\- En même temps, alors.

\- On fait comme ça.

\- Alors voilà…

\- Je voulais vous dire que…

…

…

\- Je sors avec Lily ! s'écria Levy.

\- Je sors avec Luxus ! s'écria Gajil exactement au même instant. »

Tous deux se regardèrent : ils étaient observés par plusieurs dizaines de personnes, et sans savoir quoi faire, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette étreinte dura quelques minutes, la guilde restait toujours aussi silencieuse.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, crevette, chuchota Gajil.

\- Moi non plus, Gajil, lui répondit-elle.

…

\- Bon, vous allez arrêter de les fixer comme ça ? s'écria d'un seul coup Luxus, sortant de nulle part.

\- Il a raison, vous les mettez mal à l'aise, laissez les tranquilles, ajouta Lily. »

''Merci, Icare.''

''Merci, mon chat''

Quelques secondes plus tard, les activités et les discussions reprirent calmement. L'Exceed et le blond, côte-à-côte, se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, et eurent chacun un sourire complice. Ils firent signe à leur moitié de s'éloigner pour discuter de tout ça, puis éclatèrent de rire, comme s'ils avaient été de grands amis depuis toujours.

Le brun et la bleutée trouvèrent une pièce vide et y entrèrent. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, et se turent au début… Personne ne disait rien, il n'y avait que le bruit de fond de la grande salle de derrière. Enfin, le métallique brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi tu… ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Simplement parce que ça ne fait que quelques semaines…

\- C'est pas possible, il était en mission pendant tout ce temps…

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a fait croire, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- C'était pas vrai ? Il a fait ça juste pour te voir ? Il est futé, ce chat !

\- C'est mon Lily…

\- Gihi ! N'oublie pas que JE l'ai adopté, crevette !

\- Maintenant il est aussi à moi, rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Et vous avez déjà…

\- Oui, répondit Levy tout sourire. Et vous ?

\- On a fait que ça ! Et il est sacrément fort pour ça, l'étincelle !

\- C'est pareil pour moi ! Je ne pensais pas, mais pour quelqu'un une autre race, il s'y prend vraiment très bien. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant des heures durant… Une amitié profonde était née entre les deux fées, qui ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elles allaient avoir des choses à se dire...


End file.
